Electrical power can be transferred to electronic devices using different current types (e.g., direct current or alternating current), which may have varying voltages. Because certain electronic devices may have particular input voltage requirements, power converters are often used to change voltage from one type to another and/or to reduce or increase voltage. However, as computers and their respective electronic devices get smaller, the footprint available for placement of electronic devices and power converters is reduced.